Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars
LEGO Star Wars XXXXXXXXXXXXXX: The Clone Wars is a Star Wars video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts. It was released on March 22 2011; nearly 400 days after its announcement on February 8, 2010. The platforms it runs on are: Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 3, PSP, Xbox 360 and Windows PC. The game continues on from Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. A walkthrough Prima Guide is available. Gameplay Characters: The game includes characters from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and the Star Wars: The Clone Wars era, as well as some classic characters from The Original Trilogy,a couple from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, and a few from the Star Wars Expanded Universe. New abilities for the characters include squad command, lightsaber slicing, lightsaber jumps, long distance Jedi attacks and grapple tie-ups, picking up droids, and stepping on certain pads in which Jedi perform "combo moves" to destroy certain objects. Central Hub: Like the other TT LEGO games recently produced, the game will feature a "central hub", where players can choose to purchase upgrades and select levels to play. The there are two all new easy to navigate hubs; the star destroyer known as Resolute, and the providence class ship The Invisible Hand. Abilities: A new feature to be included in the game is player-versus-player combat, where each player can build LEGO bases and defend them. Vehicle levels have been upgraded slightly. Now the player can land their ship and begin fighting on foot. All the original elements seen in the previous Star Wars games will return. Levels: There are 20 story mission levels covering most of The Clone Wars film and TV series and the end sequence in Episode II: Attack of the Clones. There are also 40 bonus levels. The high quality improvements from the previous TT Games titles include well polished areas with realistic lighting, shadows and textures and sharper graphics that can render over 200 characters on screen at once. Characters * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Available in Geonosian Arena, Clone Wars, Snow (only in portable versions) clothes and available as Ben Kenobi) * Anakin Skywalker (Available in Geonosian Arena, Clone Wars, and Snow (only in portable versions) clothes and available as Darth Vader) * Padme Amidala (Available in Geonosian Arena and Clone Wars clothes) * Commander Cody * Yoda * Lieutenant Thire * Jek * Rys * Ahsoka Tano * Jar Jar Binks (Available as regular and Bombad (only in portable versions) clothes) * Captain Rex * Waxer (Available as Waxer and Waxer (without helmet)(Only in Portable versions)) * Boil (Available as Boil and Boil (without helmet)(only in portable versions)) * Mace Windu * Commander Ponds * Ki-Adi Mundi * Kit Fisto * Commander Stone * Aayla Secura * Commander Bly * Wag Too * Luminara * Barriss Offee * Clone (Available as Clone Trooper, Heavy Weapons Clone Trooper, Workout Clone Trooper, Clone Pilot, Clone Shadow Trooper, Stealth Trooper (only in Portable versions), and Clone Trooper Jetpack (Only in Portable Versions)) * R3-S6 * R2-D2 * Plo Koon * C-3PO * Nahdar Vebb * Commander Fil * Hevy * Echo * Fives * King Katuunko * Adi Gallia * Eeth Koth * Cad Bane * Aurra Sing * Robonino * Shahan Alama * HELIOS-3D * IG-86 * Commando Droid * Magna Guard * Count Dooku * Admiral Yurlaren * Jango Fett * R4-P17 * Neimodian * Battle Droid * Super Battle Droid (Available as Super Battle Droid and Gold Super Battle Droid) * Gonk Droid * LEP servant droid * Captain Typho * Queen Neeyutnee * Battle Droid Commander * Hondo Ohnaka * Pirate Ruffian * Senator Kharrus * Tee Watt Kaa * Turk Falso * Probe Droid * Lurman Villager * TX-20 * Geonosian Guard * Bib Fortuna * Undead Geonosian * Destroyer Droid * Heavy Super Battle Droid * R6-H5 * MSE-6 * Sionver Boll * Bail Organa * Luxury Droid * Onaconda Farr * Senator Philo * Senate Commando (Available as Senate Commando and Senate Commando Captain) * Gamorrean Guard * General Grievous * Asajj Ventress * Admiral Ackbar * Captain Antilles * Chewbacca * Han Solo * Lando Calrissian * Princess Leia (Available as Princess Leia (Only in PC and console versions) and Slave (Only playable on portable versions) clothes) * Luke Skywalker * Qui-Gon Jinn * Rebel Commando * Wedge Antilles * Boba Fett (Available as Boba Fett (Boy) and Boba Fett) * Greedo * Darth Maul * Darth Vader (Available as Darth Vader and Darth Vader (Battle Damaged) and available as Anakin Skywalker) * Vader's Apprentice (Only playable on PC and Console versions) * Imperial Guard * Stormtrooper * Tusken Raider * Dr. Nuvo Vindi * Wat Tambor * Lok Durd * Poggle the Lesser * Nute Gunray * Whorm Loathsom * Chancellor Palpatine (Available as Chancellor Palpatine and Darth Sidious) * Grand Moff Tarkin * Savage Opress * Thi-Sen * Cato Parasitti (Only playable on Portable versions) * Cham Syndulla (Only playable on Portable versions) * Chi Cho (Only playable on Portable versions) * Faro Argyus (Only playable on Portable versions) * Galactic Marine (Only playable on Portable versions) * Bossk (Only playable on Portable versions) * Mar Tuuk (Only playable on Portable versions) * Numa (Only playable on Portable versions) * Riyo Chuchi (Only playable on Portable versions) * Bolla Ropal (Only playable on Portable versions) * Peppi Bow (Only playable on Portable versions) * Kashyyyk Clone Trooper (Only playable on Portable versions) * Ewok (Only playable on Portable versions) * Gha Nachkt (Only playable on Portable versions) * Jawa (Only playable on Portable versions) * TIE Fighter Pilot (Only playable on Portable versions) * Savage Opress (Through a secret code) Unplayable Characters *Rotta the Hutt *Ziro the Hutt Creatures * Acklay * Orray * Reek * Rishi Eel * Roggwart * Nexu * Zillo Beast Levels Some of the levels are: ;PROLOGUE Geonosis Arena ;COUNT DOOKU Battle of Geonosis Gungan General Jedi Crash Defenders of Peace Weapons Factory Legacy of Terror ;GENERAL GRIEVOUS Duel of the Droids Shadow of Malevolence Destroy Malevolence Lair of Grievous Rookies Grievous Intrigue ;ASAJJ VENTRESS The Hidden Enemy Ambush Blue Shadow Virus Storm over Ryloth Innocents of Ryloth Liberty on Ryloth ;EPILOGUE The Zillo Beast ;SEPARATIST MISSIONS Hostage Crisis Castle of Doom List of Known Abilities * Saber throw * Squad command * Lightsaber slicing * Lightsaber jumps * Long distance Jedi attacks * Grapple Tie-Ups * Story Swap * Battlefield Control * Free Force Notes * "Best Buy" now lets you play the demo of the game, you can pick two different levels from the game. * On February 22, 2011 you were able to play it as a demo on Xbox-360. * On portable versions, there are less characters, some levels cannot be played, and some abilities cannot be used. Versions